Chrona's Song
by Detallista 257
Summary: Where was she? Because she was sure this place wasnt her bathroom. Everything was right and covered in a strange mist and she suddenly realizes she wasnt alone.


**Chrona's Song.**

Where was she? Because, she was sure this place wasn't her bathroom.

Everything was white and covered in a heavy mist. She walked for who knows how long until she tripped.

Funny, she was sure she hit the floor but she didn't feel any pain, what's up with that?

She turned around to face the offending object: a black cord, plugged in to an invisible wall. Her blue eyes traced the cord to a white bathtub, a pale hand with a silver ring on its finger hang from the edge.

The girl stood up and got closer to the bathtub, her steps echoing in the space around her. She saw the body of a young girl with short lavender hair, her face looking the other way, lying still in the soapy water. She reached over and turned the face towards her, a pair of glassy blue eyes stared right back at her, empty and dead.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks: that was her, that body was all that left of Chrona Gorgon.

With a scream she back away from the corpse, tripping backwards in the process. The image of her dead body vanished in the strange mist and she was left alone once again. If she had been alive her heart would have been raising and her breath would come out in uneven pants, but she didn't, her heart was silent in her chest and her lungs weren't asking for oxygen.

Her shoulders hitched and a strangle cry came from her throat, suddenly she started to laugh hysterically, clutching her sides not because they hurt but out of habit.

Chrona had told her mother millions of times not to leave the blow dryer so close to the bathtub, she was worried her forgetful mother would accidently drop it and kill her self. But look! She ended up paying for her mother's messes, the submissive, quiet daughter died because of her mothers fault.

When her laugher died down she realized she wasn't alone.

A dark figure stood quietly behind her, wearing a strange black cloak with a cartoon skull mask on its face.

"Hmm…" she started after a few moments of silence, "Who a-are you?"

"…"

"A-am I…d-dead?" she whispered. She knew it was a stupid question, but something told her she need it to know the answer from this stranger.

The skull face nodded slowly.

"Then…you are…the Grim Reaper? Death-"

"- The Kid," He interrupted her, his voice echoing in the white space, making her flinch.

"This is what you may know it as, the "Limbo". Souls of the dead come here to reflect about their life, their joys, their sadness, their mistakes and achievements…" He stopped and turned to face her, or so she thought because she couldn't see his eyes through that mask.

"That's odd, usually people your age have many regrets to contemplate here, but you seem like you were ready to die."

She turned her head over to the side, deep in thought.

"Well, s-sixteen is a a-awfully young age to d-die, I didn't do anything amazing – I never had dreams to conquer – but I had nice days too, you know, I just couldn't wait to get out of school and hang out with my friends, then to get home and pass the time in my room alone…"

Silence followed her odd confession, she felt lighter for some reason like a heavy weight was off her shoulders and before she could stop them, Chrona blurt out more words.

"M-my only regret is n-not letting Maka know what was going on," her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence, tears streamed down her eyes. "Maka could…could have help me right? She always told me (sob) she always told me I could go with her if I had trouble! B-but I couldn't (sob) I was too depressed…"

Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed hysterically. She felt terrible, she had killed herself for nothing, now Maka would be sad, all of her friends would be sad and they would all cry when they find out of her suicide, but what made her even more devastated was the fact she could do nothing about it, it was much too late.

Death the Kid remained quiet during the whole display, when her sobs died down to heartbreaking sighs he finally spoke.

"There is one thing you can do," he said and took his skull mask off. "You can move on."

Chrona looked up and stared at death straight in the eye, literally. Gold met icy blue and Chrona found kindness in those golden depts.

"What's done is done, Chrona, we can't change time no matter how much we want to but I think your friends would be glad to know that you made it through the other side." Death the Kid offered her a hand.

"So Chrona Gorgon, would you like to close this chapter of your life and start a new journey?" he asked her with a gentle voice.

Chrona looked at his hand hesitantly, but in the end she took it.

"Please show me what I have to do."

"It's easy," he replied. "Just follow me."

And they both disappeared from the white space to somewhere better.

* * *

**Based on the song by blink 182: "Adams Song" Characters used in this story dont belng to me. With that said would you be so kind to drop me a review? I would love to hear your opinion on this one shot.**


End file.
